1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to terminal blocks of electronic devices, and more particularly, to a wire-grasping structure for a terminal block, wherein the wire-grasping structure has good wire-grasping reliability and good applicability and is convenient to use.
2. Description of Related Art
Terminal blocks are widely used in electronic devices for wire connection. A typical terminal block is a combination of several wire-grasping structures each grasping a circuit wire for electrical connection with other electronic components so that signal communication among electronic components can be established in the electronic device.
However, the existing wire-grasping structures typically use simple screws or clamping pieces to hold electric wires and tend to have the clamped wires loosen and leaving, so the wire-grasping reliability thereof needs to be improved.
In addition, an electronic device may use more than one type of electric wires for meeting its application needs. These electric wires may include general wires (i.e. peeled wires), wires with O-shaped terminals, wires with Y-shaped terminal and so on. The foregoing conventional wire-grasping structures simply using screws or clamping pieces are unable to fix electric wires of all these and other types reliably. Even if a user manage to do so, the operation would be very inconvenient. For example, in order to install a wire with an O-shaped terminal onto a terminal block using screws as a wire-grasping member, the screw has to be first removed from the terminal block. Thus, the conventional wire-grasping structures are inflexible in application and inconvenient to use, so am improvement thereto is desired.